Naruto: After The Akatsuki's Shadow
by Iron Mario
Summary: Set after the battle with Pain/Pein. Naruto remembered her confession, Konoha is now being rebuilt and all get back to work. Pain may have been defeated, but Nagato wasn't the one pulling the strings with the Akatsuki. Summary may suck, but please read.
1. Looking for her: The moment of truth

Naruto: After The Akatsuki´s Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ok, this is my very first fanfic. If I made any grammar, dialogues or other mistakes let me know, I will take any criticism and replies to this story with an open mind; I am doing this to improve my writing. So without further wait here you go.

"speech"

'_thought__'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

* * *

><p>Looking for her: The moment of truth<p>

There he was, a simple room made out of wood with him on a bed laying next to a window that allowed a few rays from the sun and a soft flow of wind to pass through it, all landing carefully on the spiky blonde´s face as he was begining to get consciousness back.

Naruto slowly got up and set on the bed while he looked around and tried to remember what had happened and how he got in there, but he was distracted from his thoughts as he layed his blue eyes on a vase with a pair of beautiful white flowers in it right next to his bed.

"Who could have left those flowers? And thinking again, where am I?" he said to himself when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Naruto? You're finally awake!" the pink haired kunoichi who was passing by his room ran to him to greet him.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? And what is this place?" Naruto was still confused by everything around him.

"This is the supplementary hospital of the village and I'm one of the nurses in turn. Yamato-sensei used his **Mokuton** (Wood Style) to build this hospital, you were brought here three days ago after you passed out from chakra exhaustion upon your return from defeating the Akatsuki's leader".

'_The battle... THAT'S RIGHT!__' _everything that happened that day rushed to his mind: Konoha's drestuction, his battle with Pain, his transformation, his father and Nagato's sacrifice, but his eyes widened as Hinata´s image crossed his mind.

"HINATA! Sakura-chan, what happened to her!" Sakura was surprised at Naruto's sudden change of expression, but decided to answer him instead of asking. "She was injured during the attack, but the medics were able to heal her, so don't worry about her. Also she has been visiting the hospital A LOT since YOU came in" she couldn´t help but smile while hoping Naruto would catch the hint.

"That's a relieve, thanks Sakura-chan. But why would Hinata come here, I mean she's not a nurse is she?". _'BAKA__' _was the only thing Sakura thought not believing Naruto could be so dense, but was brought back to reality by Naruto's question.

"Forget it, do you know where I can find her? I have to ask her something" Naruto was begining to wonder about Hinata's confession '_Why would she risk her life for me? Did she really meant those things?__'_ were part of what he was thinking in the moment.

"She might be at the Hyuuga Compound, like every avaible shinobi she is probably helping with the village´s reconstruction. If you don't find her there then maybe you could ask another person"

"Alright, thanks again Sakura-chan. By the way, were you the one who left the flowers?"

"No, it was Hinata who left them this morning. Don't forget to pick up your things before you leave" as she finished talking, she left to keep checking upon the rest of the patients.

Naruto took a last look at the flowers beside his bed '_So Hinata eh?, I will have to hurry if I want to catch her before the day is over__'_. He went to the entrance to pick up his clothes and equipment, once he had his outfit on again he left to where he remembered the Hyuuga Compound to be.

XXXXXXXXX

_'Finally__' _he thought_._It was around noon, the sun shining in the greyish sky, Naruto stood in the middle of what used to be the Hyuuga Compound. He had been looking around for a while now, if it wasn't for the Hyuuga rebuilding there he would have never guessed where he was, every place in Konoha seemed the same: destroyed and desolated.

"Alright, where should I start?" and with that he began to ask any Hyuuga around but there was no luck, until he came across a familiar face.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto came running to the spot where his friend was planting some trees. "Hey Naruto! You're finally awake! What are you doing here?" Although it wasn't proper of the Hyuuga to show emotions, Neji couldn't help but smile at seeing the hyperactive ninja back on his feet. "I was checking how the village was after the attack, but anyway, do you know where Hinata might be? I don't see her around and I really need to talk to her."

_'Does this have to do with her getting injured during the attack? Or is it something else?__'_ Neji could only think at seeing Naruto's interest at finding her instead of looking for a mission or eating inhuman amounts of ramen, whatever it was he still had to answer him. "Hinata-sama ended her rebuilding duties here some moments ago, maybe you could look for her around Kiba's house area, being her teammate she has also been helping with the restoration in the area"

"Thanks Neji, see ya!" saying that Naruto bade farewell to his friend and left to Kiba's residential area, hoping he could catch up soon with Hinata.

"Was that Naruto?" Neji turned around to see how his teammate Rock Lee watched as Naruto left. "Yeah, he came looking for Hinata-sama." Rock Lee turned to Neji with a serious face. "When are we going to talk with him about it?" "Right now let us finish today's work and then we talk to the rest about it" after they agreed it, they resumed their work.

XXXXXXXXX

The background didn't change at all, everything around Naruto was just collapsed buildings and shinobis cleaning the rubble, rebuilding, resting, etc. He quickly found his friends Kiba and Shino talking after having cleaned out most of the destruction in a street. "Kiba! Shino! What's up!" he shouted to his friends while approaching.

"Shino, look who it is! We're happy to see you're still as noisy as ever Naruto, what brings you here?" Kiba looked tired from all his work but still appeared to have strength left, Shino wasn't easy to tell since he was almost entirely covered in his clothes.

"Neji told me I could find Hinata around here, but seeing she's not with you guys I guess she already left, right?" Naruto looked kind of dissapointed but then faced them again and asked. "Any idea where she might be now?" Kiba and Shino looked thoughtful for a moment when Shino spoke. "If I recall correctly Hinata said she was going to deliver some materials to Ino's flower shop."

After a loud sigh Naruto looked to Kiba "Kiba, is Akamaru around? I could really use a paw to find Hinata more easily" Kiba simply shook his head and answered him. "Sorry, Akamaru is with other ninja dogs searching for survivors under the buildings and other stuff. I would help you myself, but Shino and me have to get back to work soon." Shino just nodded to Naruto.

"Don't worry, I just hope I can find her before nighttime. Man, I really want a ramen right now" with that he left, saying the last part more to himself than to his friends, sprinting towards Ino's flower shop.

As Naruto disappeared in the distance, Shino turned to his teammate "We need to discuss with the rest about telling him" "Let´s finish this as soon as we can, then we will discuss it with the rest" Both of them nodded and moved to the next area to clean.

XXXXXXXXX

_'I can't belive it! Hinata has been through all Konoha helping everyone I know in one day! Not even with my Kage Bunshins I could have done half the things she has done today!__'._ The moon stood peacefully in the night sky. Naruto was walking through a street of wooden buildings, he seemed to have no energy left, since he had been looking for Hinata for hours now without any luck.

He had already visited Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and all of his acquaintances. Every time he got to a person, Hinata had already left to another place, but something that also bugged Naruto was that everybody seemed like if they wanted to ask something, but after a while he brushed off the idea. When he got to Iruka, his former teacher told him that Hinata had just finished her tasks and she could be anywhere now.

_'I remember Ichiraku was just around here.__'_ Maybe Naruto didn't find Hinata, but he could still eat a bowl of steaming ramen, after all he hadn't eaten in the whole day.

After searching a little Naruto stood in front of a tent with "Ramen Ichiraku" written on a little blackboard at the side of the tent. _'It might not look as well as before, but I hope the ramen is still the same__'_ Naruto thought as he approached the tent with a grin on his face, he was drooling just from the smell of hot steaming ramen.

As he walked into the tent, he was ready to scream _"TEUCHI-SAN, ONE MISO RAMEN WITH PORK!"_, but his mouth didn't even open when he saw her.

There she was, seated in front the deck, wearing her cream coloured jacket and her smooth indigo hair falling through her back, finally he had found Hinata.

He stood there a couple of moments, Ayame and her father Teuchi were still preparing the noodles and soup for ramen while Hinata was eating some ramen herself, none of them noticing the person at the entrance of the tent.

Naruto walked quietly to where Hinata was seated, he had been looking for her so he could ask her about her confession, but now he didn't know what to say. _'Hinata has been one of my friends since all of us were in the academy, if what she said is true, then for how long has she been feeling that way about me? That would explain the way she acts when I am around. How could I not notice it before? What would she think of me? If she knew what is sealed inside of me, if she knew what I am...__'_

Naruto seated quietly at the side of Hinata, she was too minded in her ramen to notice him.

"Hello, Hinata"

"!_*cough**cough*_"

"Hi-Hinata! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Hinata was choking a little on her ramen, as soon as she heard Naruto greeting her she could feel how she almost fainted, having to stay focus to keep consciousness.

"Don't worry _*cough*_ Naruto-kun. Wha-what are you do-doing he-here?" After Hinata could swallow her ramen, she rushed to face down to the ground while blushing furiosly by being near Naruto.

"I came here to eat some ramen, I have been running through Konoha all day. Ayame-nee-chan, one miso ramen with pork please." Both of them sat quietly for a few minutes, Hinata was playing with her ramen with the blush still on her face, wondering what to do or say to Naruto. Naruto took some time to eat his ramen with civilized manner while thinking how to approach the subject.

"Hey, Hinata" hearing that, she snapped from her thoughts and turned to face Naruto. "Wha-what is it, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata was trying her best to keep her gaze up to Naruto, but couldn't help but keep her eyes not meeting his.

"Since I woke up this morning, I've been looking for you, I kinda, wanted to talk to you" Hinata's eyes widened at this _'He has been… looking for me?__'_ the blush on her face went only deeper at the thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about, uh, what you said when Pain was about to…defeat me" Naruto's voice became more serious at the last part. Hinata had seen this coming, she wasn't ready to explain that, but she had to.

"W-what about it?" her voice was sounding more nervous as she spoke.

"I just wanted to ask you one thing Hinata" She wondered what Naruto meant with that_._ "What thing, Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes were now looking directly into his, those blue eyes that always seemed to give her confidence, the eyes that lended her strength to continue forward, the eyes that gave her a reasons to smile everyday, the same eyes from the person she loved.

"Did you mean it?"

"Wha-"

"I asked, if you meant that. Do you love me?"

His blue eyes looking into her white eyes, every time he looked to those eyes he couldn't help but to marvel at them, eyes full of generosity and kindness, he never understood why they were so different to the other's Hyuuga, until now.

"O-of course Naruto-kun! All the things I said then, are the things I feel from the bottom of my heart. Even back at the academy, those were the feelings I had for you, and nothing will change it. Naruto-kun, I love you!" She said that as firm as she could, she had to make sure that this chance wasn't wasted, the perfect chance to know how Naruto felt for her.

"I wasn't sure what was this feeling in my chest. Ever since I was a little kid I had been threatened, attacked, hated among the villagers, whithout someone to talk to, to protect me or to be my friend." Naruto was facing down, as he remembered all the difficult times in his childhood.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Over the years I found people that took care of me, and I wanted to protect them." Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "But when Pain attacked you… when I thought you could have…" His voice was begining to break at the moment, Hinata remained seated listening to Naruto, obviously about to cry at hearing all he had been through.

Naruto lifted his head to see again into Hinata's eyes, she noticed his now teary eyes, how he had a small blush over his cheeks. "Hinata, I think… I think I…" His face was inches away from hers, both looking into each others eyes, both blushing as their faces came closer together.

Hinata's face was like a red tomato as she looked at Naruto. _'Is he? Is he really going to? DON'T FAINT, DON'T FAINT, DON'T FAINT'_ was all Hinata could think at the moment.

When their lips met, Naruto couldn't believe how good it felt the the touch from her lips, they were so warm, so soft, it felt so right.

Hinata had always dreamed with this moment, but thought that it would never happen. The feeling, the warm, the joy she felt from the kiss was better than any dream she ever had.

They broke apart, even though the kiss lasted a few seconds, Naruto had a smile on his face. When Hinata opened her eyes, she was greeted with a pair of blue eyes. "I think I know how love feels now" Naruto said almost like a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Someone entered the tent, he seemed to breath heavely for running for a while, it was Naruto's teammate Sai.

"NARUTO! Good I find you, you need to report at the Hokage's tent now. I was told it was urgent."

* * *

><p>So that was it for chapter 1. And again, any ideas, suggestions, corrections or comments you may have are welcome. Please p.m. me or leave a review!<p> 


	2. Bittersweet news

Naruto: After The Akatsuki´s Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I'm really sorry with the people who waited for this chapter, I had to polish some details in the main storyline before getting on to work on this. Also thanks to those people who took time to review or at least read chapter one, I really apreciated it. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy chapter two.

"speech"

'_thought__'_

"**Kyuubi speak"**

**Jutsu **(Translation)

* * *

><p>Last chapter<p>

Someone entered the tent, he seemed to breath heavely for running during a while, it was Naruto's teammate Sai.

"NARUTO! Good I find you, you need to report at the Hokage's tent now. I was told it was urgent."

* * *

><p>Bittersweet news<p>

"AH! S-sai, w-what are you do-doing here?" Naruto got startled by his teammate's sudden appearance: one moment he was looking peacefully at the beautiful face of his newfound love, one second later, the most inexpressive of his friends after Shino, was busting right into his favorite ramen bar while calling him out.

Meanwhile, Hinata was wearing a big blush on her face, her eyes seemed to see the nothingness, to anyone, it would seem that she was daydreaming. Naruto had just given Hinata her first kiss: the sole sentence could leave speechless any shinobi they knew, and to Hinata, the experience was too much for her brain to process for the time being.

Sai breathed a couple of times and soon regained his composture. "Like I just said. Yamato-sensei wants to see you now at the Hokage's tent, it's on the same place the Hokage's Tower used to be."

"Couldn't it wait just a little bit?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I was told to take you there as soon as I found you." He motioned Naruto to follow him outside of the bar. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting outside".

When his teammate left, Naruto let out a big sigh while turning back to the counter and leaving there some coins. "Teuchi-san! Thanks for the ramen!" Before going, Nauto turned to Hinata and caressed her cheek, after placing a soft kiss on her lips, he whispered. "I guess we will have to talk about it later then." As he approached the exit, he turned back once more and looked at Hinata giving her a grin. "See you later, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata, who was still daydreaming at the moment, snapped back as she felt his lips touch hers, and saw as Naruto left giving her one of his trademark foxy grins, also hearing as he added the "chan" to her name, things that altogether made her blush madly.

Hinata brought one hand up to her lips, still feling how Naruto's were there a moment ago."It seems that Naruto isn't as dense as we all thought, huh Hinata?" Ayame, who had been seeing everything at a safe distance from both of them, was now alongside Hinata giggling as she finished her question.

At hearing her words, Hinata immediately realized she wasn't dreaming: She and Naruto had just kissed, not once, but twice. "Na-naruto-kun… He… We just…"*thud*

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Ayame and her father were checking a now fainted and very red Hinata to make sure she was okay.

XXXXXXXXX

After a few seconds Naruto stepped out of the tent.

"Hey Sai, sorry for the waiting"

"It's okay. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto said a little annoyed as he began to walk alongside Sai, thinking how he would rather be eating ramen with Hinata instead of going to see Yamato-taicho for an unknown matter, and so, they set in motion to the tent.

Although the way to the Hokage's tent wasn't very long from Ichiraku, Naruto was having a hard time not knowing how to get his teamate into a decent conversation. Sai had become a reliable and less creepy shinobi since their first mission together, but in social matters, he still had a lot to work on.

The minutes passed and the night seemed too quiet for Naruto's taste, his teammate's face still dead-serious and his own with a big frown. His mind began to wander in thoughts, about a dark haired girl with pale eyes, her face lighting up in a fiery blush that no amount of her willpower could quell. Some time ago, he had realized his feelings for Sakura were just a childish crush that now was more like a fraternal love.

Today he realized how his feelings were very different with Hinata, maybe the reason he didn't manage to place them before. He began to notice a lot about her too, how suddenly her strange fever was really a blush and not a fever, and how it was suddenly cute on her as well.

Her attitude was no longer weird and gloomy, but peaceful and shy. Always putting her best and striving to improve, trying to be acknowledged by those around her, exactly like him.

How looking into her eyes was absolutely different than with other Hyuuga's, a feeling about them he couldn't place not so long ago.

Now it made sense to him why he had gotten so enraged at her beat up by Neji during the Chunin Exams, or why he went six-tails right after Pain stabbed her. He had deeply cared about her, even before his training with Jiraiya.

"Naruto…" He snapped as the silence broke apart as Sai's words left his mouth, much to Naruro's surprise. "Wha-what is it Sai" Naruto stuttered, caught off guard at the sudden words of his teammate. "Were you and Hinata on a date?"

"WHA-! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Naruto practically jumped after hearing the question, his eyes like a pair of round plates and mouth wide open even after he yelled out the question. After thinking about what had happened with Hinata a while ago and that he was finally realizing his feelings towards her and vice versa, he knew that his friends were going to ask him sooner or later, but he wasn't expecting it to happen _so_ soon, specially not from the person standing in front of him.

"In my research to relate with other people, I read in a book that a romantic dinner is one of the most common ways of dating someone you like. Oh, and also that a girl likes it when you kiss her neck, apparently is very sensitive." Sai's face haven't changed at all since the conversation started, not even at Naruto's different reactions or during his last statement, his face remaining inexpressive as always.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, then put a questioning look as he talked back to Sai. "Sai, three things. One: Since when can you identify something romantic? Two: What makes you think we were on a date? And three: FROM WHERE THE HECK YOU GOT THE LAST PART!"

"In order. One: my research has really paid off in some aspects. Two: That was the reason why I asked. And three: I think I read it in one of the orange books Kakashi-sensei is always reading, their content is pretty interesting." Sai sounded really proud about everything he said, as Naruto's sweat dropped while thinking '_Does he even realize that book is for perverts?__'_. Before Naruto could say something back to Sai, they both stopped in their tracks as a small house-sized tent stood before them. "Look, here we are."And so, both went into the tent.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a sight not unlike how Tsunade's previous office used to be. Naruto stepped inside the tent, he got a surprise when he saw Yamato-taicho sitting where Tsunade was supposed to be and Shizune with Tonton on her arms alongside, the two of them having a serious scowl on their faces.

Yamato was the one to talk. "Ah, Naruto, good, you are here, take a sit please. Thank you for your help Sai, you are dismissed."

"Yes" Sai walked out of the tent as he was told. Naruto sat quietly in front of the desk, he wanted to ask where Tsunade was, but first, he had to listen to what Yamato had to say.

Suddenly the scowl on the wood user disappeared to be replaced by a smile, now looking more relaxed. "Naruto! I'm pleased that you woke up, we were worried on how long it would take to happen. I couldn't find the time to talk to you, with all that has happened recently."

While the Jounin's smile stood, the blonde's eyebrow was twitching in obvious anger. "You mean to tell me…" The blonde begining to stand up from the chair "that you brought me here…" A drop of sweat creeping down his whiskered cheek. "JUST TO SAY THAT!"

Yamato let out a small chuckle. "Actually, that was half of what I wanted to tell you. Besides, what were _you_ doing, to be so mad at me?"

"No-nothing important!" His whiskered cheeks gaining a red coloration which Yamato noted, having to supress a chuckle that barely left his lips. "Now, there's no need to keep secrets, is it?" A grin menacing to conquer his lips. With his cheeks redder than before, the blonde gave a death glare to the Jounin.

"Hahaha, nevermind. I sent Sai for you as soon as I heard you were fine, that was a couple of hours ago. I was hoping to give you some rebuilding duties for the day,_*sigh*_ but now that it is this late I guess it has no use."

"So, what now?"

"Well, some of your friends have finished their respective duties today. How about you go to rest and meet us here around eight in the morning?" Naruto had a thoughtful gaze for a few seconds before answering. "A little early for me, but I might as well try. Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"No Naruto, you are dismissed. Just make sure to be here in time."

"Before I go…" the blonde interrupted, his face taking a serious frown as he eyed Shizune standing aside the desk. "Where's Tsunade baa-chan? This being the Hokage's tent, I thought this is where she'd be. And judging by Shizune nee-chan look, I can say it's not something good. Right?"

The scowl both had when he first entered returned, barely changed by a hint of sadness. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama's condition… I don't know how to-" "Hokage-sama is in a coma." The explanation coming from the brunette kunoichi was cut off by the Jounin, his words as clear and firm as he could manage, for he knew the only way to explain the issue was cutting straight to the point.

His eyes widened a bit at hearing the words, a look of sadness crossed his face now looking to the ground. "When? I mean… How did this happen?" His hollow voice filled the room, as he lifted his head to face Yamato. "Hokage-sama risked her life in order to heal everyone in the village during the assault, due to this, she expended all of her chakra supplies until an extreme degree."

"Any idea when she might wake up?"

"We are pretty sure her condition is stable, however, not even our best medic-nins could do much to help. She could wake up tomorrow or it could take years."

Naruto turned his gaze down, not sure about what to do or say. The old _hag_ he enjoyed to annoy might be gone for months, years even, if she was lucky enough to wake up at all. '_Tsunade baa-chan… I-I can't believe it. She is the strongest kunoichi in the village, I mean, after all she is the…__'_

"HOKAGE!" Naruto jumped from the chair to face the Jounin sitting behind the desk. "Whoa! What is it Naruto?" Both Shizune and Yamato surprised at the hyperactive ninja's reaction. "If there's not a Hokage, then who will lead the village?"

"The elders are still deciding for a good candidate, but it will take a few weeks to make anything official. For the time being I would recommend you to go home and get some sleep, we have several obligations tomorrow. Just make it in time here to give you a mission"

He turned to the exit and waved both shinobis good-bye "Ok, see you tomorrow Yamato-taicho. Good night Shizune nee-chan." His pace was slow and a little unsteady as he walked out of the tent.

"Yamato" The woman carrying the pig turned to him. "Do you think he will be alright? This thing caught him off guard." He was staring at the entrance, like he hadn't hear her. "It's Naruto we are talking about, he just needs to let it sink in. Tomorrow he will be as knucklehead as always."

"I hope you're right." She addressed a last view at the entrance by which Naruto left. Letting a small sigh, her lips curled slightly into the begining of a smile before she spoke. "But he forgot to ask where he is supposed to sleep, his apartment is still a pile of debris."

XXXXXXXXX

Two figures stood motionless in the darkness of the cave, the shadows dancing around at the light of the torches, hiding the seemingly unending ceiling above.

The first figure had spiky black hair, his face hidden beneath an orange mask with a swirl pattern on it. The second was tall, with blue spiked hair and a massive bandaged sword attached to his back. Madara Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki from the Akatsuki.

A third figure emerged from the ground, half his body white and the other black, his upper body inside a fly-trap plant extensions.

"Ah, Zetsu. Report." His leader was the one to talk. "Konoha was destroyed in its entirety, however, although some people are injured or hospitalized, all of its inhabitants are alive. Besides, the Kyuubi's jinchuriki is still free." His white half said, his voice almost like he found hilarious the statement.

"WHAT! How did this happen? Wasn't he suppossed to annihilate them?" Kisame stated angrily, obviously shocked that no one had died.

"It seems that he used the **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu **(Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth) to bring them back. It also appears that Konan has deserted Akatsuki." Black Zetsu was the one to say it, Madara's only visible eye widened at hearing how they had survived.

He quickly composed himself. "Interesting. So the kid managed to get both of them to betray us. Although that jutsu was suppossed to benefit me instead of him or Konoha, it doesn't matter, now that I've gotten Sasuke's loyalty. As long as he and Taka brings us the Hachibi, our plans will go as good as needed." His voice cool and methodical, but one could tell he was smiling under his mask.

The shark like man looked at him. "What do you plan to do with the kyuubi boy?"

"I need both of you to deliver him and his friends a message…"

XXXXXXXXX

"This will have to do." Naruto was in front of a tried-to-put tent, a bonfire shutting down, all surrounded by the remainings from what used to be his apartment. When he got there to get a well-deserved sleep, he was greeted by the sight of his former home, totally destroyed.

He forgot he had no place to sleep tonight, luckily for him, from beneath the debris he could manage to rescue a tent and a sleeping bag he had, his trusty sleeping hat and, miraculously intact, alarm clock.

Maybe he had rushed things a little bit with Hinata, but defenitely, he could feel in his heart a great relief and joy over that. The whole Tsunade issue was a bit depressing, but now was not the moment to break down, Tsunade wasn't the kind of person to give up on her village. Things were going to be great for him from that day on, he could feel it.

He entered the tent and got inside the sleeping bag, maybe it wasn't a warm bed, but a rest was still a rest. He let out a content sigh and a smile curled in his lips, before he closed his eyes and got prepared for tomorrow's work.

"**Rest well kid… hahaha…"**

* * *

><p>So that was it for chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Again, any comments, ideas, corrections or suggestions you want to make will be welcomed. So please, review!<p> 


	3. Teams and missions

Darkness. That was all that surrounded him, a pitch-black darkness everywhere he placed his sight. He could see his hands, so it wasn't blindness, and it was very unlikely he was dead now. So, the question was "Where am I?"

His voice gave place to a giant echo, expanding in the immensity of the darkness. Seconds later a blinding light arose in front of him, forcing his eyes to close. The moment he opened them again, the view that greeted him was something he definitely never wanted to see.

All of his friends. Their bodies, and those of several other shinobis he knew, laying on the ground of the forest he was now in, the moon and its light forming a bloody red that gave the scene an even more wicked look.

His eyes were wide open in shock as he assimilated what was in front of him. "Everyone…" the obvious feeling of sadness and shock resounded in his voice. Before he could do anything else, however, something took his attention off the scene. "NARUTO-KUN!"

'Hinata-chan!' The scream was from her without a doubt and not very far from his position. He sprinted as fast as his legs allowed him towards the source of the scream for help.

Although the forest seemed the same as he ran through it, the next scream sounded much closer now. After some moments, he stood now in a clearing looking for Hinata.

He noted the shadow in the center, its back facing him, nothing in sight that gave away his true identity but a black coat, red-bloody clouds printed on it, hovering as a sudden gush of wind blew in the forest.

"Who are you?" the blonde said with anger tainting his voice "Where is Hinata-chan?"

As if a response to the question, without turning to him, the mysterious shadow gave a single step back. A body fell sideways, female in form, her lavender eyes wide open, her face frozen into an expression of sheer terror. The seconds seemed like ages, until she finally touched the ground.

"Hinata-chan…" he whispered, shock written on his face and voice.

"Hinata-chan…" he repeated same as before. The shadow began to turn his head to the right, face covered by darkness. He turned halfway to face Naruto, only his right eye distinguishable. Red cornea with three black tomoes around the pupil.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto sat up quickly, panting heavily while looking around him. He was inside the tent again, dressed in pajamas and sitting on top of an open sleeping bag. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to calm himself down.

The blonde rested his head against his legs, now breathing more calmly. "It was…" he told himself in a soft voice "…just a nightmare."

He didn't notice it, however, how his eyes turned to their usual cerulean color, back from the crimson they were seconds ago.

**Naruto: After the Akatsuki's Shadow**

**Chapter 3 :Teams and missions**

Half an hour passed since he woke up, his pajamas were now beside his jacket, both folded on top of the sleeping bag. Naruto stood up wearing the black t-shirt and orange pants he wore yesterday, the rest of his wardrobe (consisting of six exactly looking jumpsuits plus the one he had now, one for each day of the week) destroyed along with Konoha.

_*Yawn*_ "I can't believe people usually wake up at this hour. Guess I better get going." Naruto slipped in his sandals and then stepped outside.

He had been walking quietly towards the Hokage's tent for a while, his mind thinking about nothing in particular, he decided to forget about his nightmare, it was just that, a nightmare. When he was halfway there, he noticed. The stares people were giving him, but they were very unlike the ones he received as a kid.

The persons passing gave him bright smiles and saluted him, some were calling him hero, a boy even asked him for an autograph. Naruto felt a warm feeling inside by seeing their reactions to him, he was finally being acknowledged by the villagers after so much time.

By the time he reached the tent, a smile so big that threatened to crack his head in half was planted onto his face. Inside of the tent was a wooden round table with chairs around it, each one occupied with a friend of him.

Clockwise, they were sitting: Yamato, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru beside him, Shino and Hinata, only missing from the group Rock Lee and Chouji.

"Naruto! Good thing you're on time for once. Take a seat; just give me a moment before we begin."

"Hai, Yamato-taicho."

He approached and took the empty seat between Tenten and Kiba. While Yamato-taicho was checking his schedule most of the shinobis were chatting with each other, Sai was working on his sketchbook, Shikamaru was taking a nap and Shino was… sitting there, being Shino.

Hinata was blushing, twiddling her fingers together while shooting an occasional glance to Naruto, nothing out of ordinary except for the fact that he was doing the same thing. His right hand scratching the back of his head, a shade of pink crept along his cheeks, also giving her some stares of his own.

"Alright," everybody turned their attention back to Yamato "let's begin to assign the new missions. Shall we?"

"But what about Bushy Brows and Chouji? Aren't they coming?."

"I asked them to come earlier to assign them solo missions. So they're not coming Naruto."

"WHAT?" Naruto asked getting up from his seat. "How's that they are the only ones to get solo missions? I want one!" the blonde stated in a demanding tone.

"They got them because they were the most qualified for them. Besides," Yamato started, a small grin forming while saying the next words "you're still a genin, I see no right for you to protest." He finished, as a matter-of-factly.

"Did I hear that right? I don't know if you remember Yamato-taicho, but I am the shinobi who defeated Pain and saved the village. I'm at least a jounin now."

"Yes Naruto, I remember. But unless you pass the chunin exams or the Hokage itself promotes you, you're staying genin."

"And how am I supposed to do the exams if the arena is destroyed?"

"Not my problem." _*smirk* _

"Wh-a-w-hat… I m-mean… AAARGHHHH!"

Everybody sweatdropped at the discussion. After tasting defeat, Naruto sat back and began to slam his head against the wooden table while whispering "Why…why…". Before Naruto got a contusion, everyone else turned their attention back to the captain.

"Now. As all of you know, with the cleaning duties almost finished we will need more income and materials among others to rebuild Konoha. The missions I'm about to give you will be done in duos, the teams will remain as I name them for the next weeks until further instructions. Got it?"

All nodded. Naruto slammed his head again.

"Excelent. As for the teams and their missions will be:

Yamanaka Ino/Haruno Sakura: You will be nurses tending to injuries and patients in the general hospital.

Hyuuga Neji/Tenten: A convoy of workers parted from the Land of Waves to help us, but they should have made it here since yesterday. Your mission is to find them and proceed to escort them here.

Nara Shikamaru/Sai: Travel to Sunagakure for a cargo of construction materials and tools. Temari-san will be waiting for you."

Naruto stopped slamming his head, he had either died or passed out.

"Inuzuka Kiba/Hyuuga Hinata: You will travel to the forest in order to collect medicinal herbs for the elaboration of medicines and ointments.

And finally, Uzumaki Naruto/Aburame Shino: You will help farmers outside of the village to harvest and tend their animals. You'll receive the payment by noon." He looked at them to know if they understood. All nodded, Naruto still unconscious.

"Once you have accomplished your missions, come to see me or Kakashi-senpai to be assigned a new one." He further explained.

"So, any questions? … No? Well then, you're all-"

"Actually, Yamato-taicho…"

Their taicho was cut off before he could finish. All presents turned to see Naruto –who misteriously had a bandaid on his forehead- standing, facing their superior.

"Hm? Yes Naruto, what is it?"

"I would like to request Hinata-chan as my mission partner."

The eyes of his friends widened in surprise, and their jaws fell to the floor after hearing him. Hinata, unlike the rest, only looked moderately surprised at him.

The blonde could feel the stares of his friends, a drop of sweat walking down his spine, a blush over his cheeks, but his eyes were facing his taicho, waiting for an answer.

'Hinata…chan?' Was written all over their faces.

Yamato smiled. "Sure thing Naruto, as long as she is okay with it, of course."

After hearing it, the alluded turned a momment to see a nervous Naruto. Naruto turned a little to face her, meeting her eyes. Both of them gained a flush.

The jounin turned to Hinata. "So?"

"AH! W-well… I-I-I would …I would… li-ike it." Her face quickly turned down, redder than before.

"Alright, Iuzuka/Aburame: herbs recolection, Uzumaki/Hyuuga: farmer's help. Anything else?"

Nobody paid attention to him. After all sunk in, gossip didn't take long to occur. Turning to the closest person, everyone began to whisper, not very low unfortunately.

"I can't believe he took this long to notice her!"

"What did you expect? Saying he is the biggest baka in history stays short!"

"Ino, Sakura, I'm not deaf, you know?"

He was ignored.

"Even without my byakugan, it was pretty clear to see her feelings. I thought he was hopeless."

"C'mon Neji, aren't you happy Hinata is now his girlfriend?"

"Wait a second! When did I say she was my girlfriend!"

"_*Sigh*_ Mendokusei. I'll go back to my nap."

"What should I draw next?"

"Is any of you listening to me?"

Ino and Sakura kept arguing. "I don't care if he is the definition of baka in Konoha's language dictionary! The entire village knew before him!"

"I can be a baka sometimes, but… wait… what do you mean by the entire village?"

"Don't waste your breath, nobody is paying you attention…" Naruto turned to see Kiba relaxing on his chair while petting Akamaru. "…but it was pretty obvious to anyone who saw her around you."

"I can't be such a baka, am I?"

"_*Nod* _Woof!"

"That's right Akamaru! You can't blame us, you noticing Hinata is impressive. Most of the village gambled against Hokage-sama about how long it would take you."

"You should have worried about his preferences more than that. Remember his first kiss?" All turned to Shino, laughter quickly replaced the whispers in a matter of seconds.

A vein popped on his forehead, face was now twisting in anger. "Shino, do you realize how much time passed… WITHOUT SOMEBODY BRINGING IT UP!"

Between the laughter and the anger from the blonde, Shino merely stared at him.

"NOW IT TURNS OUT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY?"

_*Stare* _

"GO AHEAD! SAY SOMETHING!"

_*Stare* _

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

_*Stare**Stare* _

"DON'T JUST STARE AT ME!"

_*Stare**Stare**Stare**BIG STARE* _

**BOOOOOOMMM **

A giant wooden maul was now in the center of the circle, surrounded by the remains of what used to be a big round table. All fell silent but the one with the maul.

"As much as I enjoy telling how dumb Naruto can be and stuff, your missions won't fulfill by themselves. You are all dismissed now."

"H-hai." All stood up and after a bow, left the tent.

Everyone quickly set march towards their respective homes to get ready for their missions. The Hyuuga heiress was going to do the same, however, a voice stopped her.

"Oi, Hinata-chan." Turning around, she was met with the face of a certain blonde. "A-ah, N-naru-t-to-kun. What is i-it?"

"Mind if I… you know… walk you home?"

"N-no, no-not at all Naruto-kun."

They both walked side by side in silence towards her house. While Naruto had a small smile on his lips and kept his hands in his pockets, Hinata had a hand over her lips, the other comfortably over her lap.

He gazed up to her beautiful, porcelain face. It was pretty obvious by her look that she was still thinking about last night's events. Unable to keep the silence any longer, Naruto spoke.

"Hina-chan… thanks for letting me be your partner."

"N-no Naruto-kun. I-I'm glad yo-you asked for it."

"That's good to hear. I was actually worried you would try to avoid me after last night."

Hinata gave him a confused look. "W-why would you th-think that?"

"I don't know, me popping up there, saying that stuff and kissing you. I thought I might have scared you."

"No w-way. I'm re-really h-happy you did i-it."

"Heheh, thanks. I have never been good in things like romanticism, specially with asking big questions, but I'd be really happy if you would like to be my girlfriend starting now."

Hinata froze in place while walking, thing he noted. When he saw her face, it was red as a tomato.

"Y-y-yo-ur g-gi-girl-frie-nd?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, too direct?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata-chan? Are you- AHG!" He was about to ask if she was okay, however, Hinata tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could finish. "YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! I WOULD LOVE TO NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata was shedding tears of joy, unable to express how happy she was. After forgetting how painful the tackle was, Naruto began corresponding her hug. "I'm officially the luckiest guy in the world, Hinata-chan."

They lasted like that for several minutes in a comfortable silence, not wanting to ruin the momment. Her head was buried peacefully into his chest, him lovingly stroking her silky hair, neither wanting to let the other go. Too bad they had other matters to tend to.

"We better get going. If Yamato-taicho finds out we are not doing our mission he'll explode."

"Y-yes."

XXXXXXXXX

"See you at the gates in half an hour Hinata-chan."

After droping his new girlfriend at the Hyuuga Compound, Naruto bade farewell to her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going and took off to get ready for their mission. (Totally unaware that Hinata had fainted little after the kiss.)

_'Alright! Off to get some food and to -' *SLAM* _

"OWWWW! THE HELL WAS THAT?" After feeling something hit his forehead, Naruto looked around to see what did it. In front of his feet was a rock with a paper note attached to it. "Bad day not to wear my hia-te. Now, what is this?" Naruto picked it up to see what it said:

_Naruto: _

_Giving the turn of events since you got out of the meeting, I asume you and Hinata-sama are now a couple. Although I'm happy for Hinata-sama, remember this Naruto: My eyes can see everything, if you hurt her in any way or do something I dislike, I will find out and not even the ANBU will be able to know what happened to you. _

_With love, Neji_

He finished the letter, it was short and straight to the point, much like Neji. But he could feel the killing intent coming from the last sentence. "Has he been following us? … _*Sigh*_ I wonder… If I haven't beat him three years ago, would he be this overprotective?"

Folding the letter, he put it into his pocket, there was no reason to throw it away and pollute the enviroment. "Now, to the store and to –" _*SLAM*_

"OWWWW! AGAIN?" And indeed, picking up another rock with a paper attached to it. Unfolding the knew letter, Naruto began to read its contents:

_Yo! Naruto: _

_It's Kiba. Way to go man! You are finally a couple! Tsunade owes me $100! Both of you remember to have fun, but not too much, I'm too young to have nephews. Throw her a bone every now and then, works for me on dates. _

_(*Sniff*Why don't I have a girlfriend?*Sniff*) Ahem, seriously now: hurt her and my dogs will have a blonde meal. _

_Kiba and Akamaru out_

"Now then… HOW MANY PEOPLE IS FOLLOWING ME? … Thinking about it, Kiba should spend less time around dogs. Well, if there's not–" _*SLAM*_ "OWWWW! WHAT NOW?" Unfolded, with no little anger, a third letter attached to a rock omly to discover… that there was nothing written on it.

"…"

"You know what that means."

"AHHH!"

The blonde turned around as fast as he could just to see Shino was behind him. "What's your problem? I almost had a heart attack!"

"I wonder why people keep telling me that."

"Because it's the truth! And if you write a menace letter, at least write something on it! Was the rock part really necessary?"

_*BIG STARE* _

Realizing it was futile to yell at Shino, Naruto proceeded to cool down. _*Sigh*_ "Don't worry, I won't hurt her and I will make sure she never gets hurt."

"I know you will, otherwise, you won't be able to find clothes whitout my bugs in them… ever again."

Marking his last words, Shino disappeared into the shadows of a luckily close alley.

Even if Shino was strange, Naruto couldn't help but to tremble after every time they talked, the guy was creepy to anyone he met.

Noticing he had wasted too much time getting hit by rocks, the blonde shinobi parted to get ready for the work that was expecting him that day.

XXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters **

**Note: Author notes and stuff like that will be at the end of the chapters now, so if you want to skip them, do it. **

**My summer vacations were over before I could get on to work, that leaves me with much less time to write since I'm too lazy to do homework early. GOD! I HATE SCHOOL! **

***Ahem* Don't worry, things will get in motion pretty soon in the fic, this won't be like the anime that takes five episodes telling the amazing story of how Naruto went to the store crossing the street to buy bread. **

**Finally, I know I'm far from being an excellent writer, so any reviews, ideas, suggestions, corrections you may give me to improve or comment about the chapter are welcome and appreciated. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, that you do well and see you in the next chapter. Bye. **


End file.
